Brayden Carey
| cityofbirth = Port Charlotte | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Banks City | clubnumber = | youthyears = 2002-2012 | youthclubs = Little Rouge | years = 2012-2014 2014-2017 2017- | clubs = Little Rouge II Little Rouge Banks City | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2011-2014 2014- | nationalteam = St. Gregory (U20) St. Gregory | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Brayden Phillip Carey (born January 16, 1994) is a Gregorian professional footballer who plays for Banks City in League A as a central and attacking midfielder. He previously played three seasons for nearby rivals Petit-Rouge and is the son of former Rouge captain, Phil Carey. He also plays for the St. Gregory national team and represented his country at the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Early life Carey was born in Port Charlotte while his father, Phil, was based there playing for Poolesville. Six months after he was born, Phil transferred to Little Rouge and the family moved to Macon. Carey is of English and French descent and speaks both languages. Club career Little Rouge Carey made his professional debut for Little Rouge in April 2014 when he came on as a substitute for Vaughn Greene during the team's 1-1 draw with Zane Hills. On November 22, 2014, Carey scored his first League A goal in a 4-3 home win over Otway Town. Carey's goal was the match winner as he scored with just four minutes remaining to break the tie. Following the 2016-17 League A season, which resulted in Rouge being relegated through the playoffs, Carey announced he would not be seeking a renewal of his contract at the club, instead exploring his options with other League A clubs. Banks City After meeting with Banks City and Helena United, Carey opted to sign a three-year contract with City, Rouge's River derby rivals, on June 6, 2017. Carey made his City debut on September 30, replacing Jonathan Winchester in the final minutes of a 3-2 win over Starrs County in the season opener. He started the following week against Helena United and scored his first goal for City, however the Harriers fell to a 2-1 defeat. His next goal came on November 24 in another 2-1 loss, this time against Union Town. The following week, Carey was sent off for a second yellow card in a 2-0 loss away at FC Chapman. On February 2, 2018, Carey recorded his first multi-goal game for City, scoring a brace in a 2-1 win over RivalSport; the first goal came after Carey hit the post with a penalty shot, but was able to score from his own rebound. On March 4, Carey scored a late equalizer from a free kick against Zane Hills; the match finished 2-2. Carey recorded his first goal of 2018-19 in a 6-2 home defeat to Bonneville United on November 10, 2018. It would be the last match in charge for City manager Gary Baxter, who had brought Carey to Stanhope in 2017; Baxter was sacked by the club two days later. International career Carey was called back up to the St. Gregory squad for the 2018 FIFA World Cup and appeared in the team's group matches against England and Tunisia. Category:Player pages Category:Banks City F.C. players Category:FC 1971 Petit-Rouge players Category:St. Gregory national team players Category:St. Gregory national youth team players Category:People from Macon Category:People from Port Charlotte